Hit & Run
by loveajcook
Summary: I re-wrote the season 7 finale, some parts are from the episode and some parts I re-wrote.
1. Chapter 1

_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. ~ __**Oscar Wilde**_

He walked towards the building, knowing what he may leave behind. He pulled his arms up. Hearing his girlfriend scream was heartbreaking. He wished he could embrace her one more time. Feeling the warmth of her body. Remembering how their hands interlocked just before they stepped out Garcia's trailer. he was obliged to do this. For his partner.

They killed his partner, he killed their brother. He knew there wasn't anything that stopped them from killing him. He was prepared for the worse. Despair hit him. He wondered if it's ultimately the best thing he could do. But he knew that if he had to, he was ready to give up his own life to save these others.

Once he was inside he had to make sure to get everyone out save. After some talking he managed to get a woman and two kids out. Before he knew a gunshot went through the room. A shot of agony went through his shoulder. He could hear JJ scream from outside. He regained composure and tried to sit up.

She knew after the death of her sister she had build barriers around herself. She knew he was the only one who could help her break it down. She never talked about it but she was planning on soon. If there would be a soon for them. She remembered how her sister came into her room and how she sat on her bed. Her sister gave her a necklace. Every little sister loved to get something from their bigger sister and so did JJ.

She now blames herself for not seeing why her sister gave it to her. Her sister gave it to her as a goodbye. She never really processed her sisters goodbye. She just bottled it up. She knew she had to face her insurmountable loss. Of course she thought about her sister a lot. How life would have been if she had still been here. What different choices she would have made.

JJ heard the shot. She screamed ran towards the building and before she knew everyone came walking out. The swat team helping. As last Will came out. JJ hugged him and they walked away from the building. The next second they heard a loud bang. Glass shattered around them. JJ and Will felt themselves being pushed forward of the heat and the blast. Falling down on the ground.

Will reached for JJ's hand. He bit his lip and tightened his fingers into hers. Another shiver shook him. His hand slipped away from hers. He felt his hand leaving hers. Trying to get her hand again, trying to interlock their fingers before he blacked out.

JJ got up slowly. Her head pounded, her hands were covered in cuts from the glass. It was hard to see with all the smoke from the explosion. She saw Morgan talking to her but she couldn't hear him. All she heard was a hard, long beep. She looked around, worried. She tried to orientate on where she was. She tried to process what just happened. She looked on her left and her life tumbled down. Will way laying the on the ground. blood flooding from his shoulder. Emily and Hotch around him.

She remembered when she first talked to him, she was scared to kiss him. she didn't want to get hurt. When she first kissed him, she was scared to love him and now that she loves him, she's scared to lose him.

Slowly JJ came to sense and got her hearing back. She crawled to Will, she fell something falling on her hand. Tears, her tears. She didn't realize she was crying. She got his hand like he wanted to do. She needed him to know how much she loved him. She needed to tell him.

Paramedics came walking towards Will. JJ sat next to Will in trance. Her hand so tight around Will's but his hand lifeless in hers. His hand was cold and covered in little cut from the glass. He couldn't leave her. Henry couldn't grow up without a father. She just needed Will back, was that too much to ask for? All she wanted was to be a family. The light was fading and JJ blacked out next to Will. Their hands still interlocked but the grip loosened.

The team looked at the two of them in shock. Two people lying next to each other still hand in hand. They saw two people that loved each other so much and never let go of each other. They didn't deserve this.

_Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened. ~ __**Dr. Seuss**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_If any of you have a good name for this fanfic, please tell me (:_**

_The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it._ ~ **Albert Einstein**

Paramedics took apart the two hands and got the into an ambulance. They were brought to the hospital and Will went into surgery. He had lost a lot of blood.

She tried to open her eyes. Tried to reach out for her lover. She regretted not giving him an answer. Not saying yes to him. They had been together for a long time now and she always thought she would get hurt. She reminded herself that no matter what would happen, he would always choose for her. She hoped.

There it was again. Doubt. JJ never was sure of things. She doubted everything, She always wondered if there was another side of something. She never wanted to make the same mistake she made with her sister, that was for sure.

All that went through his mind when he walked towards the building. Was JJ and Henry. What he thought off when he got shot. Was his family. His dad.

His dad died and all will wanted to do was make him proud. He became a detective to honor his father. His whole life he had been lead by it. Now that he had found the perfect girl he was afraid of only one thing. Losing her.

He first met her when he worked on the case that belonged to his dad. It was an emotional case but once they closed it, it was good. She gave him her number and they dated ever since. She was special in her own way.

She slowly came to sense and opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry but got better. She recognized Emily and Garcia next to her bed. "Where is Will, I have to make sure.. I need to see him, I want to." JJ stumbled but before she could say anything else Emily explained the situation to her.

She had to make sure if he would ask her again. She would say yes. He needed to know she would always stay by his side. Till the end.

JJ looked out the window, Emily explained it to her and tears were filling her eyes. She saw a butterfly outside. Flying there so peaceful

She collected butterfly's when she was little. Her sister and she used to walk through the city, looking for butterfly's. after her sister committed suicide JJ continued looking for butterfly's because they reminded her of her sister. Every week she would collect one and free them in her sisters old room. They flew through the window to the outside world. To see what the world had for them. Her sister used to say; _''When you lose what you love, remember to stay strong, look out the window and remember, life goes on."_

Will fought for his life. He knew JJ would crumble down if he didn't make it. He finally managed to let JJ know he wouldn't leave her. JJ would lock herself from the outside world. He knew she didn't came back from the pentagon the way she was before. She had the necessary training and came back tougher. Just from the outside. JJ was still the fragile girl he fell in love with. Her determination was something he'd never seen before.

Hotch came into JJ's room. He always had the same face expression but this time JJ could see something was wrong. _''He went flat line for two minutes. They managed to get him back but he's in coma''_ Garcia hit her hand over her mouth, of fright. Emily looked at JJ. Tears were now streaming down her face. She stared at the bedding. _''JJ..''_ Emily started. _''Leave. Please.''_ JJ said fiercely. She didn't want to be bothered, she just wanted to be alone.

It hurt to not be with him not to embrace his tight hugs. He was the one she could come to with problems

_Love begins by taking care of the closest ones - the ones at home. ~ _**Mother Teresa**


	3. Chapter 3

''_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future. Concentrate the mind on the present moment.''_ ~ **Buddha**

5 days later JJ was released from the hospital but Will was still in a coma. JJ stood in front of his door. Scared to open it. her hand on the handle. Thoughts ran through her mind. She slowly opened the door but kept standing in the doorway. A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped on the floor. Slowly she walked over to the side of his bed and got his hand. It was so lifeless in her hand, just like after the explosion. JJ sat down and got his hand in her hands. Bending her head. ''_Will, please, I need you. Fight for your life. I know you can. Make sure Henry doesn't grow up without a father__. You're not alone in this. I love you.''_

She got up and laid next to him. Leaving her hand on his chest. Small, silent sobs shaking JJ's body. She remembered how Hotch had dealt with the loss of Haley. She told him _"It does get better, Hotch. Losing someone is… Never easy. But one day, you'll remember her, and you won't hurt. You'll be happy."_

She noticed someone staring at her. Emily was standing in the doorway with Henry on her hand. Emily walked towards JJ and pulled her in a hug. That was the moment JJ broke down. Her legs felt weak and she collapsed. Emily catched her and pulled her slowly on the floor.

Henry ran towards them and JJ pulled him in a hug. Her hand through his hair. _Kids always make you feel better._ she thought. Emily walked out to give them some privacy, in the doorway she looked back. It was heartbreaking to see JJ like this. She had been there for everyone, she didn't deserve this.

Emily thought back of the moment she was 'dead'. Hotch and JJ had to keep a secret from the team. JJ never told Hotch that she told Will. JJ only told her. She said that was hard enough to keep it a secret from the team but she couldn't keep it from Will. JJ didn't want to lie to him. When Emily came back and Reid was mad at JJ, Will was there for her. Will meant everything to JJ. Emily knew that.

She thought back of the moment she went public about her relationship with Will. She wouldn't have done it without Emily.

"_Take care of yourself JJ.' Will walked towards the door. He was gonna leave. He loved JJ so much but if she wasn't going to tell the team and all, he couldn't go on._

''_You should go for him.'' ''what?'' JJ said. ''You'd make a cute couple.'' Emily said. ''You know what.'' JJ said and she ran after Will. She didn't want to run anymore. She didn't care about what people would say about them. She loved Will and anyone could know. ''Hey will. It's not that I don't want them to know. I don't care about that. It's not about the relocating. It's not about traveling on the weekends. Or some guy. Its.. I didn't want to tell anyone because the minute I do its becomes real and when it becomes real people get hurt and I.. I've always ran away from getting hurt. And I don't wanna run anymore. Not from you and.'' Before JJ could say anything else Will interrupted ''JJ shut up.'' He leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't just a kiss. It was a kiss full of love. JJ could hear Emily, Reid and Morgan talk but she didn't care. Everyone could know about them. She wasn't going to run anymore. Will was the love of her life and he would always be the one._

JJ came back to reality when she heard Henry talk to her. _''What's going on with daddy?''_ What could JJ say? Henry was just a little boy and he wouldn't understand all that happened. _''Daddy is sleeping. He was hurt and he needs to recover.'' ''When will he wake up?'' ''I don't know buddy.''_ JJ pulled Henry up the bed and he lay next to his dad.

All JJ wanted was for Will to wake up. She took his hand and squeezed it. JJ froze when he sqeezed back. _''I'm probably just tired.''_ She thought but deep down inside she hoped she had it right.

''_Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real.__'' ~ _**Tupac Shakur**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is like the shortest chapter ever but I have a week holiday so I'll already update another chapter at the end of the week. Please review! (:**

''_I've never dropped anyone I believed in.__'' ~_ **Marilyn Monroe**

Will remembered how he gave JJ his badge. He was willing to give up his work for JJ and their child. He asked JJ to marry him but she wasn't ready yet. He respected that, as long as he could be with her. She and Henry were his life and he and he had to make sure it isn't going to be over yet. He was always scared that he would lose JJ because of her job.

His dad was a big inspiration for him. He always admired his dad and what he did. All Will wanted to do was follow his dad's footsteps.

Her attitude used to be restrained towards Will. She never wanted to go public about their relationship, mostly because of this. Omniscient what would happen if he didn't wake up. She finally broke some of the barriers around her down with him but now.. I

Somewhere Will heard JJ's voice, he thought he was dreaming. _'_'_Will, please, I need you. Fight for your life. I know you can. Make sure Henry doesn't grow up without a father__. You're not alone in this. I love you.''_ He tried to fight to wake up. Slowly he heard noises, he heard Henry. He felt someone taking and squeezing his hand. He tried his best to squeeze back, slightly.

He had to see her beautiful blue eyes, just one more time. Those sparkling eyes of hers made him melt like ice, every time. I fought against the darkness and tried to wake up. _''common buddy, let's get something to drink and than we will get back to daddy.'' _ He heard. _It's now or never. _Will thought. He didn't want to wake up without JJ and Henry by his side. When he slowly tried to open his eyes, he saw two silhouettes. They were already at the door. Will closed his eyes and focused on his words. He needed JJ to see he was awake. _''JJ''_ He mumbled. He thought it was too soft but he had put all his strength in it. He was too tired to call her again but Will didn't need to. JJ already heard him.

JJ and Henry sat by Will's side. _''common buddy, let's get something to drink and than we will get back to daddy.''_ She didn't want to leave Will's side but Henry was thirsty and she couldn't let him walk through the hospital on his own. She stood up against her will. She was at the doorway when she heard it, _''JJ''_ With a jerk she turned around. _''Will!''_ and in less than a second JJ stood next to his bed. _''Daddy, daddy, daddy.''_ Henry screamed from happiness. JJ took his hand and Will gave her a small smile. The doctor came in and examined Will, in the mean time JJ called her team to let them know Will was okay.

''_Don't ever scare me like that again.''_ JJ said when they walked back in. _''JJ I love you.'' ''I love you too.'' ''I love you three.''_ Henry said and JJ pulled him up the bed.

JJ and Will didn't notice the man and woman standing outside the room, looking through the window. _''Let's do this''_ The woman said.

''_I believe in pink. I believe that laughing is the best calorie burner. I believe in kissing, kissing a lot. I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong. I believe that happy girls are the prettiest girls. I believe that tomorrow is another day and I believe in miracles.__''_ **Audrey Hepburn**


	5. Chapter 5

''_For every good reason there is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth.__'' ~ _**Bo Bennett**

''_JJ, go home. You need sleep and so does Henry.'' _But JJ didn't want to go. She couldn't leave. What if Will… No she shouldn't think about that. Maybe Will was right. Henry needed his rest. _''I love you.''_ She kissed him and Henry gave him a hug before they left. They walked past the man and woman. The woman walked after JJ while the man waited outside Will's room. If JJ had known what would happen, she wouldn't have left.

JJ walked to her car and drove home. Not noticing the black SUV that followed her. Once she was home she put Henry in bed and got to the bathroom to change clothes. She was ready to read him his ''Baby star'' bed time story when she saw he wasn't in his bed anymore. _''Henry?''_ she said but no response. Her hand got to her gun and she walked through the door. Just fast enough to see a woman walking around the corner with Henry, going to the hallway. JJ ran _''turn around!''_ JJ said pointing her gun at the woman so she did. _''Mommy.'' _JJ heard. She was distracted and the woman took her chance. She turned around and hit the gun out of JJ hand. JJ reacted fast and put the woman against the wall. The woman pushed back and JJ felt her back being slammed against the wall. JJ got a vase and hit the woman's head. It shattered to pieces and the woman fell on the ground but got up and got her bag. She searched for her gun but it fell on the ground and before she got it JJ got the bag from behind. JJ put the handle on the woman's throat and smashed her against a painting. The glass shattered. The woman push JJ backwards and hit her elbow in JJ's stomach. JJ collapsed and the woman fell too. JJ's fist connected with the woman's face and she saw Henry at the end of the hallway. She didn't want him to see this so she screamed his name. _''Henry!_'' Henry ran into a closet. The woman hit her elbow in JJ's face and crawled to the gun. She got it and pointed at JJ but JJ got her wrist and the magazine fell out. Than she pulled the safety back and bullet fell onto the ground. The woman's feet hit JJ's stomach and JJ fell backwards. The woman got up and ran to the closet where Henry hid but JJ cached up with her and got her shoulders. She smashed the woman against the wall. When she turned around JJ's feet hit her face and she fell unconscious on the floor. JJ cuffed the woman. She turned around and fell on her knees. _''Mommy.''_ _''Come here.'' _And she pulled Henry in a hug. She was so glad he was save. She called the team and they arrested the woman.

That was when JJ realized who she was. She was the woman inside the bank. _that means her partner is still out there._ JJ thought. _Will!_ She told Rossi to take care of Henry and she hurried to the hospital.

In the mean time at the hospital the man took his chance and slipped into Will's room. He was asleep so it couldn't be that hard. He cuffed Will's hands to his bed and placed the bomb. He set it in 2 minutes from now. Just enough time to get out of the hospital he walked out the door. When he got into the elevator he walked passed a woman. He didn't notice she was going for Will's room.

Emily got into Will's room. _''Hey Will, It's me. I need to ask-''_ before she could finish, she saw the bomb.

''_The best thing about the future is that it comes one day at a time.__'' ~ _**Abraham Lincoln**


	6. Chapter 6

_''Keep your dreams alive. Understand to achieve anything requires faith and belief in yourself, vision, hard work, determination, and dedication. Remember all things are possible for those who believe.'' _**Gail Devers**

''_Will!''_ Emily panicked. The bomb was counting down.

''_3:00''._

She needed to stay calm, she had to disable this bomb. Not only for Will, but for the whole hospital. There were so many people in here, she couldn't handle if the the deaths of all of them were her fault.

''_2:00''_

Will saw Emily panicking, trying to figure out the code. He knew she wouldn't leave him here dying, or all the other patients. He decided to help her instead of tell her to leave.

''_1:40''_

''_Just get everybody out of here.''_ Will said. He didn't want Emily to blow up just because she tried to save him. He was lying in the south side of the hospital. Most people would be able to walk out of here with help of the doctors and nurses. If Emily started now she would get everyone out and the rest of the hospital wouldn't get blown up.

''_I'm not gonna leave you just give me a minute.''_ Emily almost begged. She couldn't kill the love of her best friend's life. She would never forgive herself. Will looked down to the time on the bomb. _''That's whatever you got.'' _He said

''_Okay everything they did and said was about them_. _R_omantics,_ they met in 2008_.''Emily touched the numbers. _''2 tries left.''_

''_1:30''_

''_Oh what are you doing, seriously Emily go. Go!''_ Will tried to convince her. She needed to leave. If she didn't disable the bomb. The would south side of the hospital would blow up. Including the people in it.

''_Hold on, Chad. 2423.''_ Emily typed the numbers in, hoping she was right.

''_1:00''_

_1 try left. ''Oh Damnit.''_ Emily said. Her mind was racing through everything Garcia had told her about them. _''Okay these are valentines for her so a 4 letter word, love, life, a soul.''_ Emily thought aloud.

Will gave up convincing Emily to leave. It was too late to get everyone out anyway. His best chance now was to help her.

''_Izzy, her name is Izzy.''_ Will remembered

''_0:50''_

Emily looked doubtful. This was their last and only chance. If they screwed up this chance the bomb would blow them and the rest up. '_'I-z-z-y. 5-9-9-9''_ Emily said out loud. She touched the numbers.

''_0:45''_

The screen got green and another cover opens. It starts counting down.

''_0:30''_

''_Oh god.''_ Emily said. She thought she had disabled the bomb but now there was another one. It had 3 wires: red yellow and blue.

''_0:14''_

_''These wires mean something.''_ Emily said. She was tired but couldn't give up. _''Like what?''_ Will started to panic a bit. He wanted to see JJ and Henry one more time. '_'Colors of the flag of Chad. Red yellow and blue. Only one is different from the us flag. yellow.''_ Emily rattled.

''_0:05''_

''_What do you think?''_ Will tried to gauge her confidence.

''_0:02''_

Emily decided to take the only chance and cut the wire. She was ready to die if this didn't work out. She wouldn't be able to live knowing all these people would die because of her.

''_0:01'' _

Relief hit her when she saw the time had stopped. She would live. Will would live and none of these people in the hospital would die because of her. She took a deep breath and so did Will. She opened his cuffs and he gave her a hug. _''I don't know how I can thank you, ever.'' _Will thanked her. He was glad he would see his family again. He was glad he could play soccer with his son and drink wine with JJ. That's when the door opened.

_''When we first met I honestly had no idea you would be so important to me.'' ~ _**A****uthor Unknown**


	7. Chapter 7

''_Death is the wish of some, the relief of many, and the end of all.'' ~ _**Lucius Annaeus Seneca**

When JJ left the house she got in her car and drove to the hospital as fast as possible. She hoped Emily would be there by now. She hoped Will was okay and more important, alive.

She couldn't live without him. She needed him to be there for her. To raise Henry, take him to football when he is older. Do stuff together she wouldn't allow. Taking her to the ocean like she loved. The big waves frantically throw water on the beach. No more beautiful picture conceivable than clear water on gold, yellow sand. JJ loved the beach and so did her sister.

Her sister was everything JJ ever needed. They were like best friends. When she cut her wrists one day, JJ's world crumbled down. She build a wall around her and barely spoke to anyone. She worked hard and found her way into soccer. Her sister had always told her she was good at it.

She remembered the inspirational reading of Rossi. She applied to the FBI academy straight away. She never knew what to do with her life, but after hearing his speech she knew. She wanted to help and save people, like she wasn't able to save her sister. She wanted to make sure no one would get through that without her trying to fix it. She wanted to make a difference in people's life. Bringing justice to family's or even bringing their missing family member back. If only she could go back in time and stop her sister from doing that.

JJ came back to reality when she nearly crashed into a car. She kicked her brakes just in time. The driver threw some words her way but JJ already drove off. She had to save Will. She hoped Emily was there, that she didn't forget going there.

From the moment JJ met Will, there was a connection. He understood her like no one else did. Everybody needs to know somebody who cares. Just a friendly face you can trust to be there. For JJ that was Will.

When JJ remembered how she wrote her exit review._ ''__I__'m thankful for my years spent with this family, for everything we shared, every chance we had to grow. I'll take the best of them with me and lead by their example wherever I go. A friend told me to be honest with you, so here it goes. This isn't what I want, but I'll take the high road. Maybe it's because I look at everything as a lesson, or because I don't want to walk around angry, or maybe it's because I finally understand. There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go._

She didn't want to go, but JJ wasn't the kind of person that would go around whining. She would try to see everything from the bright side, but this time the bright side didn't cover up the dark one. She had to leave her team, her friends, her family. She didn't want it to happen but she had no choice. She had to leave the team behind. She was glad when she could come back. She had missed them, but Will was there for her whenever she needed it.

She rushed into the hospital. A nurse yelling at her not to run, but JJ ignored her. All she was thinking about was Will. In front of Wills door she was prepared for the worse. She slammed the door open. She saw Will and Emily, catching their breaths. Will had a bomb on his chest, 00:01. She realized they disabled the bomb just in time. Will was safe, for now. The man was still out there so the game wasn't over yet.

_"The human voice can never reach the distance that is covered by the still, small voice of conscience." ~_** Mahatma Gandhi**.

_**You guys can choose, should I write a few more chapters or should I write the last chapter? Write a review and tell me! :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_''Live every day as if it were your last, because one of these days, it will be.'' ~ _**Jeremy Schwartz**

He could see the warm, compassionate smile on JJ's face when she saw he was okay. His dad used to say, _''Dreams come and dreams go. When they actually come true, you start believing in them.''_ He dreamed he would see JJ again, but with that bomb it was hard to have faith.

He blamed himself for all of this. His irresponsible action almost due to a broken heart. He should have listened to JJ, not going in the building. All he had focused on was the warm and comforting hand, he had in his hand before he went in.

Two people with both a very complex, tragic background, where neither of them wanted to talk about still found love. True love. JJ was lying next to Will, one hand on his chest. She never told him about her sister and she needed to. ''_My sister gave me this when I was 11,''_ Will looked confused at JJ. Than he saw she had her necklace in her other hand.

_''She just came into my room one day, and told me no matter what she loved me. That was the last time I ever saw her''_ A tear dropped down her face, leaving a dark trail of mascara on her cheek.

_''How old were you when your sister died?'' ''11, she was 17''_ Thinking back at that morning, the morning she found her sister. _''She cut her wrists with one of my dad's razors, I found her in the bathtub the next morning.''_

Small sobs left JJ mouth, her grip on Will's hand got tighter. Will noticed, he pulled her closer and tried to calm her down. _''Why didn't I see this? Why did I not notice?''_ Her sobs changed into crying.

She broke, but this time Will was there to catch her. He couldn't imagine what she went through. She had only been 11 and had witnessed something horrible, something an 11 year old shouldn't. If only he could go back in time and hold that 11 year old girl, the girl that closed herself from the outside world, the girl that pretended to be alright but wasn't.

_''I keep thinking why. she voluntarily ended her life, but why?''_ Before Will could say anything JJ continued _''I was consumed with guilt, thinking that I somehow should have seen the signs that made her commit suicide.''_ Her sister was everything to her, without her she had felt, empty. But JJ had managed to get up and stay strong, like her sister would have wanted her to.

_''I had promise myself, from that day on and till I die, I'm going to be a happy person or at least try.''___

_''Beautiful as a butterfly, your spirit set free. Wishing I could be near you, to hold you close to me.''_ JJ looked at Will confused. _''That's what I said when my dad died.''_ They both didn't say anything, just staring at nothing.

_''__The most beautiful day of my life, is the day I can call you my wife.''_ Will said out of nowhere. _''Than ask me again.'' ''What?'' ''Ask me again.''_ _''Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?'' ''Yes.''_

_''For as long as I live, I believe in my own way. There is someone that holds me. Who knows exactly what I say and road seems endless and isn't the end in sight. Don't get hopeless , but always walk to the light.'' ~_** Author Unknown**

**I'm going to write one more chapter after this one. If you have any idea's for next stories, feel free to share them. **


	9. Chapter 9

''_How far you go in life depends on your being tender with the young, compassionate with the aged, sympathetic with the striving and tolerant of the weak and strong. Because someday in your life you will have been all of these.'' ~ _**George Washington Carver**

When he saw JJ walked up to the altar, he couldn't feel more lucky. She walked there in her dress with her mom by her side. It was a perfect moment. He was going to marry the most wonderful woman on earth. He felt so lucky. There had happened a lot but in the end, it was okay.

Every step JJ put towards the altar, the happier she got. Once she was standing in front of Will, she kneeled down and kissed Henry. He was holding their rings. She was so proud of her little boy. He had grown up so fast.

After they both had said yes and the rings came. They shove it around the other one's finger and they got closer. JJ could feel her heart bouncing and for a second, she did nothing. Didn't move, didn't breathe. Her beautiful blue eyes met his. They stared with a smile until she felt Will's lips on hers. JJ closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. This was the man she wanted to marry, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. When they pulled back they both weren't done yet. Placing her lips on his once again.

She wished her sister could have been there. That she could have seen this moment and that she could have met Will and Henry. She was lucky to have her mom here though. She could see how proud her mom was.

When everyone sat around the table, Rossi stood up. Going to say one of his famous speeches. _''They say that good things happen to good people. Today is one of those days and these are two of those people. We love you.''_ Rossi had raised his glass. He was happy for the two of them.

When JJ danced close to Will, he had his hands protective around her. She kissed him. She wanted to enjoy the moment as long as she could and she did. From now on JJ could call him her husband and he could call her his wife. until Garcia and Emily pulled their arms around her. JJ felt lucky to have such amazing friends.

After everything that happened JJ was glad Will was okay and everything was good for that moment. She had a husband, a little boy and an amazing team. An amazing family. This was the beginning of something beautiful.

''_I've always heard every ending is also a beginning and we just don't know it at the time. I'd like to believe that's true.__'' ~ _**Emily Prentiss**

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. ****I loved writing it.**** thank you for the great reviews! x**


End file.
